Karena Kupu-Kupu Tak Pernah Bohong
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Awalnya Hinata tidak mau percaya tentang mitos yang ia baca di gulungan yang ia temukan di toko buku tempo hari. Tapi 'mereka' terus datang, memberitahukannya banyak hal penting dalam hidup gadis Hyuuga tersebut. Apa saja yang 'mereka' katakan? Dan perlukah Hinata benar-benar mempercayainya? /Canon/


**.**

**.**

**Karena Kupu-Kupu Tak Pernah Bohong**

**.**

_Naruto is belong to __Masashi Kishimoto__ I take no profit of this and all the characters inside. All of the purpose for making this is just for fun and entertaining._

Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata, K+, Fantasy/Romance

© kazuka, march 26th, 2013

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Ninjutsu_ medis ... _ninjutsu_ medis ..." Hinata memilih-milih gulungan yang berderet di toko tersebut. Ia sudah sampai pada bagian tersudut dari toko namun buku pengetahuan yang ia cari belum juga ia dapatkan.

Hyuuga Hinata tertarik dengan _ninjutsu_ medis? Tidak apa, 'kan? Sebab katanya—keluarga Hyuuga memiliki kontrol _cakra_ yang baik, jadi memungkinkan mereka untuk menguasai _ninjutsu_ medis pula. Sedikit-sedikit belajar tentang itu, tak apalah. Tak ada salahnya juga. Hinata cukup tertarik dengan bidang itu sebab ia pikir—mungkin ia bisa lebih berguna untuk orang lain. Mungkin ia tak akan sehebat Sakura, namun sekadar mengetahui dasar-dasarnya saja tidak apa-apa, bukan?

"Mana ... mana?" ia bergumam sendiri, sama sekali tidak nyaring. Langkahnya tertata pelan-pelan menyusuri koridor di antara rak-rak tinggi menjulang.

Tapi kemudian, langkahnya berhenti sebentar. Ia menemukan sebuah gulungan yang punya judul cukup unik.

_Kupu-Kupu dan Konoha._

Kedua alisnya terangkat. Ia mengambil gulungan itu sebab ia pikir itu menarik.

Kemudian, ia mencoba menebak apa isi gulungan itu sebentar—matanya berkeliling sambil otaknya berputar. Ia masih agak ragu untuk membukanya.

_Dasar-Dasar _Ninjutsu_ Medis_.

Matanya bertemu dengan tulisan itu. Senyumnya langsung terkembang cerah—ia menemukan buku yang ia cari tak jauh dari gulungan bertema kupu-kupu itu tadi! Tanpa ragu, ia segera mengambilnya dan berbalik arah, menuju kasir untuk membayar kedua benda ini.

Ah, nanti sajalah di rumah ia membaca gulungan tentang kupu-kupu ini.

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

_Legenda Kupu-Kupu_

_Di Konoha, mungkin ada banyak jenis kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Berbagai macam warna, bentuk sayap, dan ukuran. Tapi tahukah kamu, ada beberapa jenis yang merupakan pertanda?_

_Ukurannya tak terlalu besar, sedang. Dia adalah kupu-kupu mistis, membawa pesan-pesan atau pertanda akan peristiwa yang akan terjadi tak lama setelah dia datang._

_Tidak percaya? Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri._

_Kau tidak akan bisa mengenali bagaimana kupu-kupunya sampai kau mengalami peristiwa yang ia beritahukan padamu lewat kedatangannya._

_Kadang, ada kupu-kupu yang seolah ingin 'bersahabat' denganmu. Dia datang satu kali, dua kali, dan seterusnya untuk memberi pertanda untuk kehidupanmu. Kaukah orang yang beruntung itu?_

_Kupu-kupu kuning akan membawa berita tentang kebahagiaan._

_Kupu-kupu hitam ... berhati-hatilah. Dia membawa pesan kematian._

_Kupu-kupu biru agak jarang muncul, tapi dia akan mengantarkan berita tentang tangis. Tentang perasaan yang akan terbawa ke permukaan dan membuatmu menangis._

_Kupu-kupu putih—_

Hinata menutup gulungannya sebelum ia membaca habis legenda di dalamnya. Entahlah, ia tiba-tiba merasa kurang tertarik. Ia bukan penggila legenda ataupun cerita mistis yang—mungkin—dibumbui fantasi. Tidak untuk sekarang.

Ia taruh gulungan itu di atas tempat tidurnya, kemudian mengalihkan perhatian pada apa yang sebenarnya ia cari: tentang _ninjutsu_ medis.

Dan selanjutnya, gulungan itu hanya tersimpan di lemarinya berhari-hari, tanpa ia lanjutkan membacanya lagi.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Kapan dia pulang?

Apa dia sukses dengan latihannya?

Pasti dia tambah kuat, ya.

Pasti ada banyak jurus baru yang ia kuasai.

Pasti ia siap untuk mencapai mimpi-mimpinya.

Pasti dia ... tambah tampan.

Ups!

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya cepat begitu sampai pada kalimat pemikirannya yang terakhir barusan. Duh, semua ini hanya menyebabkan adrenalinnya bereaksi dan berefek ke jantung serta perubahan rona pada wajahnya.

Ia memandang langit. Berpikir.

Sudah dua setengah tahun ia pergi berlatih, dan kapan dia akan pulang ke sini? Ah, tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau dia menemukan tempat yang bagus di luar sana dan berubah pikiran—tidak akan kembali ke Konoha? Rasanya itu kemungkinannya kecil sekali. Naruto sangat mencintai Konoha, bukan?

Jari-jemari Hinata bermain satu sama lain, memikirkan banyak hal namun semua hal itu berhubungan dengan satu objek: Uzumaki Naruto.

Tiba-tiba, ada yang lembut membelai ujung rambut panjangnya.

Anginkah?

Ketika ia menoleh, ada seekor hewan bersayap yang lewat. Hinata menelengkan kepalanya.

Kupu-kupu.

Warna kuning.

"Hinata, ayo kita latihan lagi!" teriakan Kiba dari arah belakang langsung mengalihkan fokusnya.

"Ya, Kiba-_kun_, aku ke sana!"

Hinata langsung meninggalkan pohon yang ia sandari, menemui Kiba dan Shino yang sudah menuggunya di sudut area latihan untuk melanjutkan apa yang sudah mereka lakukan sejak tadi pagi.

Hinata tak terlalu mempedulikan yang _barusan_.

**.**

**.**

"Sampai jumpa Kiba-_kun_, Shino-_kun_," Hinata mengucapkan salam perpisahan ketika mereka berpisah di persimpangan jalan tersebut. Kiba membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan—dan segera menaiki Akamaru—lalu Shino menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala.

Dan Hinata menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya sendirian.

"Naruto-_niichan_ pulang! Naruto-_niichan_ pulang! Naruto-_niichan_ pulaaaaang!"

Hinata terperangah. Baru saja ia memahami teriakan itu—yang mengucapkannya sudah melengos pergi dengan berlari menjauhinya. Konohamaru, ternyata.

"Naruto ... _kun_ ...?"

Ketika Hinata ingin memanggil Konohamaru untuk menanyakan detil tentang kedatangan si _pahlawan hatinya_ itu, si lincah itu sudah benar-benar pergi jauh. Ia sudah tak punya banyak cadangan tenaga lagi—terlalu capek akibat latihan bersama timnya barusan.

Dan senyum sumringah Hinata pun terbit.

Oh, mungkin Hinata belum sadar satu hal, ya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Mengejar Uchiha Itachi, katanya. Karena dengan cara itu, Sasuke akan lebih mudah ditemukan karena dia juga mengincar orang yang sama dengan pihak mereka.

Hinata mengangkat kepala, jarum-jarum hujan menusuki wajahnya dan ia hanya berpejam mata setelahnya.

Mereka sedang berkumpul di gerbang desa, menunggu Kakashi sebagai komando pencarian. Di depannya ada punggung seorang pemuda yang selalu ia tujukan matanya ... seorang yang begitu berharga untuknya. Yang sekarang sedang berusaha mencari sahabatnya mati-matian.

Pasti Naruto menganggap Sasuke sangat berharga, ya? Mungkin seperti bagaimana ia menganggap betapa berharganya Naruto untuk dirinya, bukan?

Andainya ... ia bisa menjadi orang yang membantu Naruto mengejar Sasuke—mungkin ia akan bisa lebih berguna untuk orang yang ia sayangi itu. Ya, semoga saja ia bisa satu tim dengan Naruto kali ini agar ia bisa membantu lebih banyak.

_Flap, flap, flap._

Kepakan sayap terdengar halus—namun telinga Hinata cukup tajam untuk menangkapnya.

Kupu-kupu lagi? Di tengah hujan begini? Sedang apa dia? Ia tidak pernah melihat kupu-kupu nekat terbang saat hujan begini, seingatnya.

Yang kuning pula sekarang. Dahi Hinata membentuk kerutan-kerutan halus ketika ia berusaha mengingat sesuatu tentang hewan ini.

Rasanya ...

"Yosh! Ayo berangkat!"

Hinata masih berusaha memastikan ingatannya.

"Ayo, Hinata!" Sakura menepuk bahunya—membuat Hinata sepenuhnya sadar sedang dimana dan dalam keadaan apa ia sekarang.

"B-baik!" Hinata mengikuti langkah Sakura.

—Aha! Ia ingat! Cerita tentang kupu-kupu dalam legenda Konoha!

Tapi ... ia belum sepenuhnya percaya. Mungkin itu hanya kebetulan, ya?

**.**

**.**

"Karena _jinchuuriki_, kau diincar. Dengan mempertimbangkan serangan dari pihak Akatsuki, kau bergerak bersama-sama dengan Yamato dan Hinata yang punya indra perasa tajam—"

Hinata tersentak.

Apa? Ia tidak salah denganr, 'kan, tadi? Ia satu tim dengan Naruto?

Berarti ... harapannya untuk ingin membantu Naruto lebih banyak kali ini ... jadi kenyataan?

Hinata tersenyum malu-malu ketika Naruto menoleh padanya.

Bisakah ia mengekspresikan rasa senangnya ini dengan cara selain tersenyum?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Hinata menapaki jalanan sendirian. Malam terus berjalan, bulan bergerak perlahan di langit tapi ia tak peduli pada keindahannya. Gadis itu hanya berjalan sambil menunduk sesekali, dan menghembuskan nafas panjang.

_Flap, flap, flap._

Seekor hewan bersayap melewatinya—namun dia tidak menyadari. Dia terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri hingga ia merasa tak terlalu perlu untuk memperhatikan sekeliling.

Hewan itu ... warnanya biru.

Si dia ... apa kabarnya, ya?

Apa latihannya yang berikutnya ini berhasil?

Bohong kalau ia tidak rindu.

Mereka sangat amat jarang bertemu setelah apa yang terjadi waktu penyerangan Pein ke desa waktu itu. Kalaupun bertemu, hanya sekedar sekilas lirik dan saling tersenyum, kemudian menjauh karena hal yang tak diketahui.

Bohong kalau Hinata tidak tersiksa karena hal itu.

Pola hubungan mereka yang makin mengabur—itulah permasalahan utama yang Hinata hadapi. Sahabat, apa masih? Apa Naruto menjauh karena apa yang ia ucapkan waktu itu? Kekasih? Hah, jangan terlalu tinggi mengkhayal!

Lalu ... apa? Apa sebenarnya?

Apakah Naruto _menolaknya_? Menolaknya dengan cara halus karena ia sebenarnya tak bermaksud menyakiti Hinata.

Atau dia punya maksud lain? Tapi apa?! Kenapa Naruto tidak segera meluruskannya saja? Hinata tahu pemuda itu adalah tipe yang tak mau lama-lama memendam sesuatu. Dia tipe blak-blakan. Tapi kenapa Naruto malah bertingkah begini—cenderung mendiamkannya—untuk hal yang Hinata pikir ... cukup penting?

Ya, mungkin salah satu alasannya adalah karena Naruto juga sibuk berlatih dan meniti jalan yang lebih jauh untuk cita-citanya. Tetapi apakah Naruto benar-benar _sangat sibuk_ hingga tak sempat memikirkan hal tersebut? Tidak bisakah hanya datang sebentar padanya, lalu mengatakan ini-itu blablabla yang bisa meluruskan sedikit keambiguan ini, dan perkara akan selesai.

Atau malah ... Naruto telah **lupa** akan _pengakuan_ itu?!

Hati Hinata semakin ngilu kalau memikirkannya semakin jauh. Apa cinta itu sebegini rumitnya—tak ubahnya benang kusut yang tiada punya ujung? Semakin dirunut, semakin memusingkan.

Salah satu tangannya menggenggam jaketnya erat-erat, sebisa mungkin ia menahan air mata yang sudah penuh di pelupuk pandangannya.

Tapi ... air mata rindu tak akan mau ditahan lama-lama. Nah, sekarang mereka telah berontak, jatuh dari sudut mata bening itu walaupun ia mendongakkan kepalanya.

Dan ketika ia mendongak—kupu-kupu itu lewat lagi. Mengepakkan sayapnya di bawah sebentuk piringan putih yang merajai angkasa kelam, melintas sebentar di area tatap Hinata, sekadar memberi kode bahwa ia _ada_.

Hinata tak sempat lagi memikirkan tentang kupu-kupu itu serta korelasinya dengan perasaan hatinya yang tiba-tiba nyeri ini—ia lebih memilih untuk segera berlari pulang, agar ia bisa meluapkan perasaannya di dalam kamarnya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Baik, Hinata, kau siap melakukannya?"

"Siap!" Hinata mengangguk—merespons pertanyaan Ino yang ia lontarkan setelah mereka sama-sama merencanakan kombinasi serangan _Byakugan_ dan _Shintenshin no jutsu_ untuk membantu Naruto, Kakashi dan Gai di garis terdepan sana.

Mereka berlari cepat, berusaha mengejar waktu dan berharap mereka tidak terlambat. Ini perang dan tidak ada yang boleh diulur-ulur.

Ditengah-tengah langkahnya yang menapaki jalan gersang itu—Hinata memperhatikan sesuatu.

_Flap, flap, flap, flap._

Ia tersentak, walau tak menghentikan gerak kakinya.

Kupu-kupu ... hitam?

Perasaannya mulai tidak enak. Apalagi ketika ia teringat sebuah gulungan yang sekian waktu lalu ia dapatkan di toko buku Konoha.

Tolong—semoga jangan. Semoga itu hanya mitos. Semoga yang barusan lewat hanyalah sebuah kebetulan belaka—Hinata berharap sambil menggigit bibirnya.

_Kupu-kupu, jangan berikan berita itu padaku ..._

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_kun_, kau baik-baik saja?" Hinata bertanya nyaring—setelah ia dan Ino maju melaksanakan rencana mereka untuk menyelamatkan Naruto dan dua orang guru itu.

"Yeah!" balas Naruto dengan lantang dan senyuman lebar, menandakan bahwa ia tak apa-apa. Aha, itu menimbulkan kelegaan tersendiri di hati Hinata.

Nah—yang di gulungan itu ... berarti cuma mitos, bukan? Hinata tersenyum kecil karena ia pikir tak ada lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

**.**

**.**

Tapi ... kupu-kupu itu tak pernah bohong.

"Neji-_niisan_ ..." Hinata berucap lirih, ketika ia sadari bahwa sosok di depannya itu—sepertinya—tidak akan bangun lagi.

... Mati, ya?

Sesaat, Hinata seakan linglung—berusaha memastikan sendiri, apa sih, artinya mati itu? Pergi, ya? Pergi ke mana? Tidak akan kembali lagi?

Air matanya jatuh deras. Kakak sepupunya ini ... berarti sudah pergi? Selamanyakah?

Dia sudah tak bergerak, batang kayu besar tembus dari punggungnya hingga ke dada, yang pasti mencederai jantungnya dan memutus semua urat-urat penyuplai energi kehidupannya. Segel di keningnya juga sudah menghilang.

Akhirnya Hinata sadar satu hal: apa yang tertulis di gulungan yang ia beli itu ... benar-benar nyata. Bahkan sepertinya, para kupu-kupu pembawa berita itu menyertainya terus, ya? Bisa ia ingat beberapa momen sebelum ini, ia selalu ditemui oleh makhluk yang sama namun berbeda warna.

... Legenda itu tidak membohonginya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Neji-_niisan_ di mana?" Hinata berlari menghampiri salah satu ninja medis—yang nampak juga tengah terburu-buru—untuk mencari jenazah sang kakak.

Ya, ia harus menemukannya agar bisa mengurusnya sesuai dengan aturan klan. Ia adalah calon kepala klan, dan ia harus mulai bertanggung jawab untuk mengurus ini-itu.

Termasuk ... mencari mayat kakak sepupunya itu. Walaupun ia masih merasa perih akibat kehilangan, ia harus menguatkan diri untuk kembali melihat keadaan Neji setelah dievakuasi seusai perang ninja besar yang baru saja selesai.

Ya, perang memang dimenangkan namun korban jiwa tidak dapat dielakkan.

"Hyuuga Neji?" ninja medis itu memastikan. "Dia sedang di ruang pengobatan khusus. Shizune-_sama _dan para bawahannya tengah mengusahakan sesuatu."

"Eh?"

"Ya. Mohon jangan ganggu mereka atau persentase kegagalannya akan meningkat."

"Be-berarti ..." Hinata masih kurang yakin, "Neji-_niisan_ masih bisa ... diselamatkan?"

"Sedang diusahakan. Semoga saja semua akan berjalan lancar. Saya permisi dulu, Hyuuga-_sama_, saya harus segera ke ruang operasi."

"Baik! Terima kasih!"

_Tap, tap, tap, tap._ Langkah Hinata semakin melaju, mencari ruang yang dimaksud. Tinggal cari yang bertuliskan 'khusus'—seingat Hinata letaknya ada di ujung lorong.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap_. Ada langkah yang menyusul.

"Hinata!"

Suara ini ...

"Na-Naruto-_kun_?"

"Heeee, larimu cepat juga," Naruto mencapainya, berdiri pada sisi kanan gadis itu. "Kau juga mencari Neji, ya? Aku dengar kabar baik tentang dia dari Sakura-_chan_."

"Ya," Hinata mengangguk cepat, namun suaranya rendah sekali. "Katanya ... ada sesuatu yang tengah diusahakan untuknya."

"Benar," Naruto mulai berjalan—dan Hinata mengikutinya secara refleks—"Aku tidak terlalu mengerti mekanisme jurus medis yang diterangkan Sakura-_chan_, tapi—lebih baik kita segera ke sana! Mungkin sudah hampir selesai."

"Baik!"

Dengan langkah cepat yang seimbang, mereka bisa menemukan ruangan yang menjadi tujuan.

Tirai bagian di dalamnya tidak tertutup—memperlihatkan tubuh Neji yang sedang dikelilingi oleh banyak ninja medis yang dipimpin oleh Shizune. Segel yang besar berada di bawah tubuh Neji dan Shizune beserta yang lain tampak sedang mengonsentrasikan aliran _cakra_ mereka ke sana—yang kemudian mengalir ke Neji.

Dua batang kayu yang besar itu masih menancap pada tubuhnya—namun anehnya, perlahan mengecil dan melebur ke dalam tubuh Neji sendiri. Hinata memperhatikannya tanpa berkedip.

_Srak_.

Hinata merasakan sentuhan pada bagian dekat telinganya. Dan kemudian, _sesuatu_ yang menyentuhnya itu melewati depan wajahnya.

Kupu-kupu kuning!

Hinata sempat teralih perhatiannya dari Neji ke kupu-kupu yang terbang menjauh itu—yang meninggalkan jejak-jejak aneh berupa serbuk berkilau yang berhamburan. Kemudian menghilang dari pandangan Hinata karena berbelok di lorong.

_Tolong, kupu-kupu, jangan bohong kali ini ..._

"Neji pasti akan baik-baik saja, Hinata!"

Hinata tersadar.

Dan makin sadar ketika ada yang hangat pada tangan kanannya.

Ketika ia lihat ke bawah—ia tidak bisa menahan rasa terkejutnya yang kemudian mewujudkan diri sebagai rona merah yang melingkupi pipinya.

Naruto sedang menggenggam tangannya!

"Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Ehehehe," Naruto menoleh padanya, "Kau kelihatan gugup sekali. Mungkin—dengan begini aku bisa menenangkanmu. Tenanglah, kau tidak perlu khawatir berlebihan. Shizune-_neechan_ 'kan hebat!"

"Terima kasih ... Naruto-_kun_ ..."

Mereka sama-sama memandangi lekat-lekat aktivitas di dalam ruang yang dibatasi oleh sebidang kaca lebar dari mereka. Menyaksikan bagaimana para ninja medis itu berjuang dan hasilnya mulai nampak—kayu yang menusuk Neji sudah nyaris menghilang sekarang!

Salah satu ninja medis rupanya minta digantikan—ia tampak lelah sekali. Keringat memenuhi kening dan pelipisnya, ia menyerah, rupanya. Dan keluar dari ruangan.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada Neji-_niisan_?" Hinata lekas-lekas bertanya—ketika ninja medis tersebut membuka pintu.

Dia menyeka keningnya, nafasnya masih kedengaran tak beraturan. "Shizune-_sama_ menemukan bahwa kayu yang menusuk Neji-_sama _ adalah pengembangan dair jurus _Mokuton_ milik _Hokage_ pertama. Kita semua tahu, jurus _Hokage_ pertama punya energi kehidupan yang tinggi karena dialah yang pertama kali 'menghidupkan' Konoha dengan itu. Jadi, dengan beberapa jenis segel dan modifikasi jurus medis, kayu itu diubah menjadi sebuah kumpulan _cakra_ dan energi kehidupan untuk kembali menghidupkan Neji-_sama_."

Naruto hanya menatap datar dan jelas sekali, ia tidak paham penjelasan itu! Sementara Hinata, melakukan hal berlawanan. Ia mengangguk dengan pasti.

"Saya mengerti. Terima kasih sudah berusaha membantu," ia membungkuk hormat.

"Ya. Aku sudah berusaha semampuku. Penerapan jurusnya berat sekali, aku tidak bisa bertahan sampai akhir. Maafkan aku."

Dia kemudian pergi setelah mengucap salam singkat pada Hinata dan Naruto.

"Ya, 'kan, Hinata, tidak perlu terlalu khawatir, Neji pasti bisa diselamatkan!" Naruto meyakinkan sekali lagi, dan rupanya ia masih menggenggam tangan Hinata —dan malah mempereratnya!

"Y-ya ... kurasa. Semoga saja."

Dua pasang mata beradu sebentar—namun akhirnya dihentikan oleh sang wanita ... karena ia terlalu malu.

"Hinata."

"Y-ya, Naruto-_kun_?" Hinata menunduk.

"Lihat aku sebentar," Naruto mengangkat dagu Hinata, dan kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Ucapan terima kasih itu akan lebih terasa kalau dua pihak sama-sama menatap mata lawan bicaranya."

Hinata menjadi beku. Laut teduh yang tercermin sempurna dalam mata itu benar-benar sebuah sumber hipnotis yang beracun.

"Karena sesuatu yang tulus itu terlihat dari mata."

Hinata jadi teringat kalimat yang saling mereka lontarkan ... waktu di medan perang.

"K-kau ... ingin berterima kasih padaku?"

"Ya, tentu saja," angguk Naruto, dan senyumnya dilengkungkan sangat lebar. "Kalau waktu itu kau tidak menyadarkanku, mengingatkanku kembali pada jalan ninja kita yang sama—mungkin ... keberhasilan perang ini tidak akan kita dapatkan."

"I-itu ..."

"Dan—waktu seranganku bersama Lee ... kalau tidak kau sembuhkan cedera bahuku itu, rencana kita pasti akan gagal."

"Oh ... ya ... sa-sama-sama kalau begitu ..."

"Dan—terima kasih pula," Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sebentar, untuk mengubah tipe senyumnya dari cengiran menjadi sesuatu yang tulus dan begitu bermakna—sebuah lengkungan tipis yang manis, "Karena sudah bersamaku, melihatku, dan ... mencintaiku sampai sejauh ini."

Hinata merasakan sebuah kehangatan luar biasa yang banjir meluapi hati dan perasaannya. Inikah—keindahan cinta itu?

Ia cuma bisa memberikan anggukan sebagai respons. Ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk menjawab. Perbendaharaan kata-katanya langsung lenyap karena sesuatu yang bernama cinta membuangnya.

"Kupikir—kaulah benang merah takdirku—"

"Neji selamat!"

Teriakan dari dalam ruangan itu memutuskan kalimat Naruto tanpa ampun. Hinata memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum begitu puas—batinnya berucap 'syukurlah' berkali-kali.

"Aaa, Hinata! Neji sudah selamat! Tuuuh, benar, 'kan apa kataku! Semua sudah kembali seperti dahulu!" Naruto langsung berubah _mood_—yang tadinya khidmat menyatakan perasaan, sekarang jadi _hyper_ lagi. Hinata cuma tertawa kecil melihat hal itu.

Naruto membalas tawanya dengan tawa pula—yang lebar dan ia jadi terlihat sangat cerah.

Kupu-kupu itu ... tidak bohong, ya, ternyata?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Hinata!"

Keempat kaki berhenti melangkah. Keduanya adalah sepasang sepupu yang baru saja kembali dari sebuah keperluan di luar rumah.

Yang laki-laki tersenyum sebentar, kemudian berkata pada sepupunya, "Saya pulang duluan, Hinata-_sama_."

"Baik, _niisan_!" angguk Hinata, mempersilahkan kakak sepupunya. Kemudian ia berbalik pada seseorang yang memanggilnya. "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hehehe," Naruto mengambil posisi Neji tadi—berdiri di samping Hinata. "Aku cuma mau pamit."

"Kau ... mau kemana?"

"Ada hal-hal yang mau kutanyakan dengan guru-guruku."

"Gurumu yang mana? Kakashi-_sensei_ atau—" Hinata sedikit kurang yakin. Bukannya Kakashi sedang ada di desa? Kenapa Naruto harus pamit segala?

"Bukan, bukan!" Naruto menyela, "Aku mau menemui para katak di dimensi mereka. Paman Fukasaku sudah menjemputku."

"O-oh ... ya, aku mengerti. Hati-hati, Naruto-_kun_."

"Ya!" Naruto mulai menjauhkan diri dari Hinata. "Aku akan segera kembali!"

Dan ketika ia sudah tak bisa lagi melihat punggung pemuda pujaannya itu, barulah ia berbalik untuk menyusur jalan pulang yang sebelumnya mesti tertunda.

_Flap._

_Flap._

Dua ekor kupu-kupu terbang bersilangan.

Ketakutan Hinata langsung terangkat ke permukaan ketika ia menyadari warna kupu-kupu itu ...

... Biru dan hitam!

"Naruto-_kun_!"

Hinata menghapuskan keinginannya untuk pulang. Ia segera berbalik dan berlari di jalan Naruto tadi—berharap ia akan segera menemukan pemuda itu dan mencegahnya.

"Sakura!" Hinata memanggil rekannya—yang kebetulan melintas di jalan yang ia susuri. "K-kau lihat Naruto-_kun_ tidak?"

Kedua alis Sakura terangkat, "Naruto? Dia akan pergi latihan sebentar, 'kan? Apa dia tidak pamitan denganmu?"

"Dia pamit," ucap Hinata disela nafasnya yang pendek-pendek akibat berlari terlalu terburu-buru. "Ta-tapi ada yang harus kukatakan padanya. Apa di sudah berangkat?"

"Um ... aku kurang yakin, sih," Sakura mengetukkan telunjuk di dagunya, "Tuan Fukasaku sudah menunggunya di kantor _shishou_. Mungkin sudah berangkat."

Nafas Hinata tertahan di tenggorokannya. "Terima kasih!" ia pun berlari lagi, meninggalkan Sakura yang cuma bisa mengernyitkan kening keheranan.

**.**

**.**

Hinata mengetuk pintu kantor _Hokage_ dengan tidak sabar. Oke—mungkin itu terdengar sangat-amat tidak sopan, tapi keselamatan seseorang yang ia **sayangi** tentunya lebih penting.

... Hinata tidak tahu apakah berita yang dibawa para kupu-kupu bisa diubah jika ia berusaha ... namun apa salahnya jika ia mencoba?

Ya, ya, ya—Hinata kelihatan _bukan seperti_ Hinata ditengah keadaan seperti ini. Ia mengetuk dengan tidak sabar—seolah-olah auranya yang biasa halus dan penuh ketenangan pudar seketika karena rasa takutnya.

"Masuk," suara Tsunade agak kurang bersahabat. Mungkin karena ia mendengar suara ketukan yang kurang mematuhi tata krama itu. "Oh, Hinata?" ia cukup terkejut karena orang yang yang muncul ternyata diluar dugaannya.

"Naruto-_kun_ sudah pergi?"

"Naruto?" Tsunade beralih dari jendela dan menduduki kursinya. "Tuan Fukasaku baru saja membawanya. Mereka sedang ke dimensi para katak itu. Ada yang harus dilakukan Naruto sebelum dia menjadi _Hokage_."

"A-apa saya bisa ke sana?"

"Hah?"

"Ya, saya harus menyusul Naruto-_kun_!" Hinata mengatakan dengan mantap. "Apa ada caranya agar saya bisa menyusul Naruto-_kun_?"

"Aku saja tidak tahu caranya, Hinata. Memangnya untuk apa?" selidik Tsunade. "Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa ke sana. Keperluamu penting sekali, huh?

"Tolong, Tsunade-_sama_, tidak adakah sama sekali cara untuk itu?" Hinata mendekat ke meja kerja sang pemimpin desa, wajahnya sangat khawatir—jelas sekali gurat ketakutannya.

"Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang kukatakan tadi kurang jelas—hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa ke sana!" Tsunade mulai meninggikan suaranya. "Apa kepentinganmu? Kau tidak ingin mengganggu latihan Naruto, 'kan?"

"A-ada ..." Hinata agak kurang yakin. Apa ia harus mengatakan tentang hal _itu_ pada Tsunade? Tentang legenda kupu-kupu yang terus mengikutinya sejak waktu yang sudha cukup lama? Apa Tsunade akan percaya?

Ini dunia ninja. Sesuatu yang berbau mistis dan fantasi tidak akan dengan mudah diterima apalagi oleh seorang Tsunade. Nanti ia dikira mengarang-ngarang cerita.

Ia sendiri saja tidak mempercayai itu—hingga kedatangan yang kesekian kalinya, barulah ia meyakini bahwa kupu-kupu pembawa berita itu memang ada, suka datang, dan tak pernah berbohong.

"Naruto-_kun_—"

"Hinata-_sama_!"

Tsunade serta Hinata menoleh. Neji datang dengan tiba-tiba tanpa diduga—mengejutkan keduanya.

"Kou-_san_—" Neji membungkuk dengan penuh rasa hormat dahulu—merasa bahwa tadi ia membuat sang kepala Negara Api terkejut dengan kedatangannya yang terlalu mendadak. "Ah, maafkan saya, Tsunade-_sama_."

"Ada apa dengan Kou?" Hinata memaksudkan nama pengawalnya itu.

"Dia ..." Neji memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Dia dan timnya yang bertugas untuk mengantarkan perjanjian antara keluarga Hyuuga dan _daimyo_ di Negara Air—tewas diserang."

Hinata terkesiap.

**.**

**.**

Kou memang _hanya_ pengasuhnya. Namun bohong kalau dia adalah sesuatu yang tidak berarti banyak untuk kehidupan Hinata.

Dia sudah menjadi pengawal Hinata sejak dia kecil dan sampai ia berusia hampir dua puluh ini. Dia begitu setia dan menjaga Hinata dengan baik. Dia mengabdi dengan tulus dan benar-benar menyayangi Hinata meski dia hanyalah saudara jauh dari pewaris utama keluarga Hyuuga tersebut.

Jadi ... Hinata hanya bisa menangis—di samping Neji dan Hanabi—ketika mayat Kou datang dibawa pulang keesokan harinya.

**.**

**.**

Kupu-kupu pembawa berita memang mustahil mengatakan kebohongan. Hanya saja ... Hinata tidak bisa menebak objeknya.

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Ah, ini dia," Hinata akhirnya menemukan gulungan itu, tertimbun di antara buku-buku dan barang-barang lama miliknya di dalam lemari.

Pada akhirnya, Hinata tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mempercayai apa yang tertulis di sana.

Sudah terhitung satu tahun lebih semenjak ia mulai diikuti oleh para kupu-kupu tersebut. Mereka tidak datang sering-sering, namun acapkali tiba dihampir setiap peristiwa penting dalam hidup Hinata belakangan ini.

Mungkin para kupu-kupu senang bersahabat dengannya, ya? Haha, padahal dia tidak melakukan apapun. Itu berarti ia beruntung, eh?

Dibukanya kembali gulungan itu. Kertasnya sudah menguning. Beruntung tidak dimakan serangga karena didiamkan lama-lama di tempat lembab yang penuh ini. Kemudian, Hinata baca lagi isinya—teringat bahwa dulu ia tidak sempat menyelesaikan bacaannya hingga bagian ujung tulisan.

_Legenda Kupu-Kupu_

_Di Konoha, mungkin ada banyak jenis kupu-kupu yang beterbangan. Berbagai macam warna, bentuk sayap, dan ukuran. Tapi tahukah kamu, ada beberapa jenis yang merupakan pertanda?_

_Ukurannya tak terlalu besar, sedang. Dia adalah kupu-kupu mistis, membawa pesan-pesan atau pertanda akan peristiwa yang akan terjadi tak lama setelah dia datang._

_Tidak percaya? Semua keputusan ada di tanganmu sendiri._

_Kau tidak akan bisa mengenali bagaimana kupu-kupunya sampai kau mengalami peristiwa yang ia beritahukan padamu lewat kedatangannya._

_Kadang, ada kupu-kupu yang seolah ingin 'bersahabat' denganmu. Dia datang satu kali, dua kali, dan seterusnya untuk memberi pertanda untuk kehidupanmu. Kaukah orang yang beruntung itu?_

_Kupu-kupu kuning akan membawa berita tentang kebahagiaan._

_Kupu-kupu hitam ... berhati-hatilah. Dia membawa pesan kematian._

_Kupu-kupu biru agak jarang muncul, tapi dia akan mengantarkan berita tentang tangis. Tentang perasaan yang akan terbawa ke permukaan dan membuatmu menangis._

_Kupu-kupu putih—_

"Oi, oi! Aku mau bertemu Hinata!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke rumah ini—apalagi ke bagian kamar para wanita!"

"Haaa, Neji, kau tidak percaya padaku? Kau kira aku akan—"

"Keluar! Aku akan memanggilkan Hinata-_sama_ untukmu. Tunggu di luar sana!"

Pembicaraan—atau lebih tepatnya keributan—itu membuat Hinata berhenti membaca dan tersenyum geli. Dan agar keributan itu tidak berubah haluan ke arah yang lebih fatal, Hinata memutuskan untuk keluar dan menengok.

"Aaa—itu Hinata! Hinata! Ayo makan _ramen_ bersamaku!"

Baru saja melongokkan kepalanya dari pintu, Hinata sudah disambut ajakan yang mungkin bisa disebut ... kencan?

"Tapi—" Neji ingin mencegah Naruto, tapi pemuda itu keburu mendekati kamar Hinata.

"Ayo!" ia menarik tangan Hinata.

"Tu-tunggu Naruto-_kun_—" Hinata mencoba bertahan. "A-aku mau ganti baju dulu ..." ia menyadari bahwa ia hanya memakai baju lengan tanggung—berwarna hijau tua dengan lambang Hyuuga di dada. Baju yang terlampau biasa untuk sebuah acara bersama ... kekasih. Ya tidak?

"Aaaah, tidak usah. Dengan begini pun kau tetap kelihatan cantik!" Naruto tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung blak-blakan—sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Hinata wajahnya memerah, Neji mendengus. Kalian tahu, itulah perwujudan perasaan seorang saudara laki-laki ketika melihat adik yang ia sayangi mulai diajak ini-itu oleh pemuda_nya_.

**.**

**.**

Pada akhirnya, Hinata membawa gulungan itu—berharap di tengah perjalanan menuju kedai Paman Teuchi ia bisa menyelesaikannya sampai akhir.

Ia masih penasaran dengan arti yang warna putih. Sejauh ini ... ia belum pernah menemuinya. Apa punya arti khusus? Atau artinya lebih mistik?

"Apa itu, Hinata?" Naruto mendekatkan pandangannya pada apa yang Hinata baca.

Hinata refleks langsung menggulung kembali kertas itu. "E-em ... tentang dongeng, Naruto-_kun_ ..."

"Heeee?" Naruto menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala, "Kau suka baca yang begitu, ya. Apa menarik?"

"Ya ... lumayan. Untuk hiburan, hihi."

"Tidak kusangka ternyata kau suka," Naruto memandang Hinata sesaat. "Tutup saja dulu ceritanya, kita makan _ramen_ duluuuu!"

Hinata adalah gadis penurut, kawan. Akhirnya ia tidak membuka lagi gulungan itu ketika Naruto mengajaknya masuk ke kedai dan memesankan dua porsi _ramen_ untuk mereka berdua.

**.**

**.**

"Hinata," Naruto memanggil setelah ia menyeka bibirnya yang belepotan akibat kuah _ramen_. Ia sudah menyelesaikan mangkuk kedua sementara Hinata belum selesai dengan yang pertama.

"Ya?"

_Flap, flap, flap. _Kupu-kupu menari di depan Hinata, sekadar lewat dan mungkin bagi orang-orang itu hanyalah hal biasa. Tapi bagi Hinata—ini sebuah hal yang membuatnya membulatkan mata dan meletakkan kembali sumpitnya, karena kaget.

... Warna putih!

"Hei, kau dengar aku?"

Hinata yang baru akan membuka gulungannya untuk memastikan—dipanggil kembali oleh Naruto.

"Y-ya," angguk Hinata. Menarik kembali tangannya yang tadi bergerak menjulur mendekati gulungan. "Ada apa, Naruto-_kun_?"

"Hummm—ehm ... ah, ehm—ayahmu ... kapan tidak sibuk?"

Dahi Hinata berkedut. Kenapa Naruto malah jadi mencari ayahnya?

"Ayah ... sedang ada misi ke desa lain. Mungkin hari ini atau paling lambat besok beliau akan pulang."

"Hm, oke, oke, aku mengerti," Naruto mengangguk-angguk. "Berarti besok sore atau lusa pagi ayahmu ada di rumah?"

"Kurasa begitu."

"Baaaiik!"

"Naruto-_kun_ ... mau melakukan apa?"

"Ehehehe, lihat saja nanti—paman, _ramen_ satu mangkuk lagi!" Naruto segera mengubah arah pembicaraan. "Aku akan datang bersama Kakashi-_sensei_," tambahnya, memberikan keterangan lain berupa teka-teki—yang hanya menambah tajam kerutan kening Hinata.

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Tunggu saja."

Baru saja bibir Hinata terbuka, kupu-kupu putih itu berlalu kembali, di dekat kepala Naruto. Mungkin pemuda itu tak menyadarinya. Kemudian, hewan mungil itu pergi keluar dari kedai dan meninggalkan serbuk bening yang berjatuhan ke punggung Naruto.

Sebenarnya ... apa arti yang putih?

**.**

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

Ternyata, Hinata bisa menemukan apa maksud di balik kedatangan kupu-kupu putih tak lama setelah itu. Tak butuh waktu berbulan-bulan, setelah ia membaca menemukan artinya di gulungan itu—ia dihampiri kenyataan sebenarnya tentang berita yang dibawa kupu-kupu tersebut. Sekali lagi Hinata membuktikan bahwa kupu-kupu penyerta hidupnya tak pernah berdusta.

Bahkan sepertinya kupu-kupu putih itu senang sekali berteman dengannya. Ia terus mendatangi Hinata—seperti pagi ini.

"Mereka belum datang? Hinata-_sama_ sudah siap dari tadi!" seorang bibi bertanya pada Neji di koridor panjang rumah tradisional khas Hyuuga itu.

Hinata cuma tersenyum simpul—ia duduk berjuntai kaki di tepi beranda kayu itu, sabar menunggu.

"Mereka punya Kakashi di sisi mereka," simpul Neji.

"Ada apa dengan Kakashi-_sama_?"

Neji menjawab datar, "Dia adalah seseorang yang biasa datang terlambat."

"Duh—ah, Hinata-_sama_, panggil saja saya jika riasan Anda luntur—sepertinya kita tidak bisa memperkirakan kapan mereka akan datang, ya?"

"Kita tunggu saja," Neji tidak kehilangan wibawanya. "Hinata-_sama_, aku akan menemui Hiashi-_sama_ dulu."

"Ya, Neji-_niisan_."

"Saya harus ke belakang dulu, Hinata-_sama_. Panggil saja saya jika Anda perlu."

"Baik."

Dan Hinata menunggu sendiri di sana—di beranda samping rumah utama keluarganya. Memperhatikan ikan-ikan di kolam yang sedang berisik, sambil memperkirakan bahwa mereka juga ikut senang dengan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini.

Ia tak keberatan menunggu sebentar. Sebab ia sudah terbiasa menunggu banyak hal dalam jangka waktu panjang sebelum ini. Tak apalah menunggu pagi ini—paling hanya beberapa jam, namun yang ia tunggu adalah pasti, hingga ia tak perlu terlalu khawatir. Lain dengan sebelum-sebelum ini, ia sering dihadapkan pada banyak hal tak pasti yang berhubungan dengan perasaan ... dan itu cukup menyesakkan.

Ya, pasti. Bukan harapan palsu yang semu lagi.

Kupu-kupu putih datang menghampiri. Hinata mencoba mengangkat telunjuknya perlahan menuju arah terbang kupu-kupu itu—yang agak melambat—dan, wow! Kupu-kupu itu hinggap di jemarinya!

"Hai," Hinata menyapanya. "Terima kasih sudah datang lagi hari ini. Kau juga turut berbahagia, ya?"

Dan entah dari arah mana, seekor hewan serupa datang. Warnanya kuning, dan dia agak liar, tak mau mendekati Hinata. Dia hanya mengelilingi halaman dan sesekali—terbang mengitari tubuh gadis itu, tubuh yang dibalut _kimono _biru muda dan _obi_ biru gelap, _kimono_ resmi yang hanya dipakai dalam acara-acara formal keluarga Hyuuga.

"Mereka datang! Hinata-_sama_, Naruto-_sama _ sudah datang. Ayo!" bibi yang tadi datang tergopoh-gopoh mendekati Hinata.

Sang kupu-kupu putih terkejut, dia terbang menjauh dari Hinata. Dan yang kuning, masih asyik mengitari kolam dan taman kecil.

"Ba-baik!" Hinata bangkit berdiri pelan-pelan, pakaian itu membuatnya harus bergerak dengan hati-hati dan anggun.

"Anda siap?"

"Tentu," Hinata mengangguk pasti. Suaranya mantap, senyumnya meyakinkan.

Sang bibi menbenarkan riasan rambutnya sesaat sebelum mereka berjalan menuju ruang utama.

Dua ekor kupu-kupu mengikuti Hinata. Hinata menyadarinya, dan itu menjadikan senyumnya makin manis.

Tuhan menjadikan dia beruntung—ditemani oleh kupu-kupu yang bersahabat dengannya, untuk membisikkan secara bisu akan hal-hal yang sesaat kemudian pasti akan terjadi pada dirinya.

Sang kupu-kupu putih mendekat pada Hinata, sebab dialah pembawa berita yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Dia mengepakkan sayapnya dengan cepat, seolah dia sangat bergembira pula.

**.**

**.**

Putih.

Pertanda tentang sebuah hal baru yang indah—yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya.

Iya, baru.

Kehidupan baru.

... Yang akan dijelangnya bersama seseorang yang telah menjadi mimpinya sejak bertahun-tahun lalu.

**.**

**.**

Karena kupu-kupu itu tak berniat untuk menitip dusta, sedikit pun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**| e n d |**

**.**

* * *

A/N: Neji masih hidup? Iya. Aku nggak bisa move on dari kematian Neji (?) dan aku bertekad nggak akan membunuh Neji di fic-ficku kecuali untuk hal-hal yang mendesak. Karena apa? Dia tokoh yang penting untuk kelangsungan hidup fic-fic NH-ku (?) #inianakngomongapa

Kalo yang rajin ngikutin manga-nya, pasti tahu mana yang modified canon dan mana yang canon beneran :3 yang awal-awal itu modified, kemudian omongan Ino-Hinata itu modified, tapi scene setelahnya yang dia tanya "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" ke Naruto itu canon, hehe.

Gak tau kenapa tiba-tiba ada kepengen nyampurin fantasi di fic canon yang bertema ninja-ninjaan. aku sedang mencoba-coba genre fantasi soalnya, memperluas pengalaman dan kemampuan, mehehehe.

Jangan ragu negur kalau ada kesalahannya. Semoga terhibur, suka dan bahkan kalau mungkin, terinspirasi, ya! Terima kasih pula sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca n_n)/


End file.
